Deidara precisa dormir
by Deidara Tonks
Summary: É noite no caminho de uma das missões de Deidara e Tobi. Tobi quer acampar mas o artista da Akatsuki está cansado, precisa dormir numa cama confortável, afinal ele é um artista supremo e precisa de bons cuidados, un. Até tudo começar a dar errado.....


(Chegam Deidara e Tobi num dos bares-hospedaria de beira de estrada no meio do caminha da missão)

Deidara: Poha que sono...

Tobi: Deidara-senpai não temos dinheiro suficiente pra passar a noite em hospedaria, eu acho que...

Deidara: Vc não acha nada, un! To com sono e quero dormir direito.

Tobi: Mas Senpai , não é melhor a gente acampar? Pq realmente a grana acabou.. (olhando no bolso vazio)

Deidara: Acampe vc, un...(entrando no bar-hospedaria, chega ao balcão)

Cowboy¹: (do lado do Deidara no balcão) ... uau gracinha, não tá afim de um drinque?

Deidara: Un?...

Tobi: Vc faz amizade facinho neh sempai

Cowboy¹: Ae serventia me desce dois drinques, um pra mim... e um pra princesa aqui!

Deidara: PRINCESA o caralho, un! Eu sou homem! Que droga é sempre a mesma coisa!!

Cowboy¹: AE POHA caralho que susto é homem!! (saindo de perto)

Lado esquerdo do bar inteiro: AEE TRAVECOOOOOO

Lado direito do bar inteiro: jogando latinhas SAI DAEEEE SEU BICHONAAAAA

Lado esquerdo do bar inteiro: AEEE TRAVECÃOOOOOO

Deidara: EU SOU HOMEM, UN!!!

Lado direito do bar inteiro: ASSUMIU, É TRAVECOOO

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, acho melhor a gente sair...

Deidara: (vermelho/muito puto) QUE SE FODA! AGORA EU VOU DORMIR NESSA ESPELUNCA, CARALHO!!

Lado direito do bar inteiro: BICHONAAAAAAA

Deidara: (metendo a mão no balcão) Quero um quarto!

Lado esquerdo do bar inteiro: UM QUARTINHO PRA ELA E PRO NAMORADO ASDHUAUSADHU

Tobi: Mas... o Deidara-senpai ñ eh meu namorado..

Lado esquerdo: DEIDARA-SENPAIIII QUE NOME DE VIADOOOOO

Deidara: Humf! cala a boca, Tobi, não piora as coisas, poha!!

Lado direito: "Ai ai não piore as coisas Tobiiii" uhsuhsduhushdsad viadooooooo

Deidara: EU VOU EXPLODIR ESSA POHA SE VCS CONTINUAREM!

Lado esquerdo: uiiiiiiii tah nervosinha XUXAAAAAAAAAAAA sdahsusuhsad

Deidara: arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!

Tobi: Calma Deidara-sempai :T

Garçonete¹: E ae vai querer o que?

Deidara: QUERO UM QUARTO, POHA!

Garçonete¹: tá... o.o (pegando a chave)

Tobi: Mas Deidara-sempai, não temos din...

Garçonete¹: O pagamento tem que ser efeituado agora, senhor...

Deidara: (pega a chave) Dá isso aqui, un!!

Garçonete: Mas senhor, o pagamento tem q ser...

Deidara: NÃO TENHO DINHEIRO, OK??

Tobi: ...

Garçonete¹: Então sinto mto, me devolva a chave.

Deidara: NÃO!

Lado esquerdo: AEEEEEEEE VAI TER Q DAR A BUNDAAAA

Lado direito: VIADINHOOOOOOOOOOO

Tobi: Vamos embora sempai...

Deidara: EU VOU DORMIR AQUI NESSA POHA AGORA, UN!

Garçonete¹: (assustada) SEGURANÇAAAAAAAA

Negão 3m: O senhor deve se retirar agora do estabelecimento.

Lado esquerdo: VIADINHOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lado direito: BICHONAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

(Lá fora)

Deidara: Poha que sono, que inferno, sempre tem que acontecer isso!!

Tobi: Deidara-sempai acho melhor a gente acampar...

Deidara: NÃO!! EU QUERO DORMIR DIREITO, CACETE!!!

(chega na hospedaria seguinte)

Tobi: (olhando o letreiro) Tem algum erro ortográfico no nome do lugar ou é impressão minha?

Deidara: (nem lê) vem logo, poha!

(chegando na recepção)

Deidara: Me dá um quarto agora, un.

Balconista¹: Uau tá com pressa! (olhando de Deidara pra Tobi)

Deidara: MUITA!

Balconista¹: Vai ser nos trinques então o quarto pros dois.

Deidara: Não, inferno, é um quarto pra mim apenas.

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, não temos din...-

Deidara: Cala a boca! un. Você acampa!

Balconista¹: Aqui só temos quarto pra casal :

Deidara: ... affz!! Vai então, que seja, mas vai logo, droga!!!

(Pega a chave e sobe Deidara e Tobi pro quarto)

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, como fazer pra pagar depois?

Deidara: A gente se vira, só sei que preciso dormir, un! Alias que que vc tá fazendo aqui?! Vc acampa!

Tobi: Mas... a moça disse que o quarto é pra dois.

Deidara: Pq EU tão jovem e belo tenho que aguentar tanta discódia na minha vida..?

Tobi: Gomen Deidara-senpai... mas acho que tem algo muito errado nesse quarto, olha.. falam que o quarto é pra dois mas só tem uma cama, e redonda.

Deidara: ...

Tobi: Oooooooooolha tem coleção de DVDs e espelho no teto! Uau que divertido tem até banheira gigante Deidara-senpai!! (feliz/se joga)

Deidara: NÃO ENCOSTA EM NA-DA, PUTA QUE O PARIU COMO SOU AZARADO CARALHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

(Segundos depois)...

Tobi: Deidara-sempai pq vc tá me arrastando pra ir emboraaaa??? É tão bonito o quartoo T .T buaaa

Deidara: BICO CALADO, UN!

(Na recepção)

Deidara: ESSA MERDA É UM MOTEL!!!!

Balconista¹: o.o sim... vc não sabia??? HSDUSASUDUSADHUDSUSAD

Deidara: POHA EU JURO QUE VOU EXPLODIR ESSA JOÇA!!!

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, acalme-se por favor i. i

Deidara: Toma, enfia essa merda de chave no... un! (joga a chave na balconista e sai muito nervoso)

(Na rua, denovo)

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, acho melhor a gente acampar...

Deidara: CALADO, un! To com sono, quero dormir direito hoje, cacete!

(No bar seguinte)...

Deidara: (já entra nervoso metendo a mão no balcão) QUERO UM QUARTO, MERDA!

Mulher nua¹: Meu senhor, mantenha a calma por favor...

Deidara: NÃO, preciso D.O.R.M.I.R. entendeu? un.

Mulher nua¹: Mas aqui não é lugar pra se dormir , senhor.

Tobi: (puxando a manga do Deidara) Deidara-senpai, pq aqui tem um monte de mulher pelada?

Deidara: un?.. (olha ao redor) PUTA MERDA!!

(Num segundo Deidara foi arrastado pra um quarto, e Tobi pra outro)

Deidara: (é jogado na cama) meudeus não acredito, uma cama!! (quase dormindo)

Mulher nua²: Hey meu amor vc quer como? Brincar um pouco? Ou direto ao assunto?

Deidara: zz... un? Ah, droga!!! Não, hoje não, un...

Mulher nua²: Não seja timido meu amor : 3

Deidara: ... Poha quando eu quero é uma dificuldade de merda, agora só pq to com sono me aparece facinho ¬¬

(Enquanto isso...)

Tobi: Er, me perdi do senpai...

Mulher nua³: Meu bem, não seja tão distraido!!

Tobi: Ahn?? hey, pera, tira a mão dai!!!

Mulher nua³: ¬¬...

(Pouco depois)

Mulher nua²: UAU VC TEM BOCAS NA MÃO!!! (pirando)

Deidara: YEAAHH BABY eu tenho!! un un!

(Entra tobi de repente no quarto, berrando)

Tobi: DEIDARA-SENPAI VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI AGORA!!!!

Deidara: ah mas agora que tava quase perdendo o sono...

Tobi: (arrasta Deidara pra fora)

Mulheres nuas todas: Vocês não podem sair sem pagar!!!

Deidara: Mas nem deu tempo direito, poha!!!

Tobi: VCS SAEM DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA OU EU MATO TODAS VOCÊS!! (voz satânica master)

Mulheres nuas todas: aahhhhhh!!! (assustadas, correm)

(Tobi e Deidara na rua denovo)

Tobi: pronto, estamos livres D

Deidara: Puta que pariu que que foi isso?!?! Vc tem medo de mulher???

Tobi: Ai senpai, não sei, mas vamos acampar senpaaaiiii

Deidara: NÃO, preciso dormir!!! (relembra que tava com sono)

Tobi: Mas olha já tá quase amanhecendo...

Deidara: PRECISO DORMIRRRRRRRRRRR (surta)

(Pouco depois chegam no bar hospedaria seguinte)

Deidara: ESPERA, antes de entrar... (olha pro letreiro) É ... parece normal. (entra) Un, é, ninguém pelado. (chega no balcão) Parece bom demais pra ser verdade, será que agora eu consigo? (cansado)

Tobi: Mas Deidara-senpai, não tem din...

Deidara: CALA BOCA!

Balconista²: Que vai qrer?

Deidara: Um... quarto... por favor... un ¬¬

Balconista²: (entrega um cartão com um número)

Deidara: Eu qria a chave de um quarto...

Balconista²: Meu senhor aqui é o grupo de acampamento Aventureiros sem Lona LTDA, vc pode se dirigir até lá fora (aponta)

(Lá fora haviam inúmeras barracas montadas pra acampar)

Deidara: POHAAAA MAS EU QUERO UM QUARTO!!!!

Tobi: Olhaaa Sempai bem que eu disse que deviamos acampar! D

Deidara: cacete... desisto... (mto sono)

(Chegam então na barraca do número)

Deidara: puta merda eu mereço... (tentando abrir o zíper da barraca) ... ?... esse lixo emperrou!

Tobi: Deixa eu tentar, senpai? (vai tentar abrir) É, não abre : 3

Deidara: caceeeeete

(Chega um homem)

Homem¹: O horário noturno acabou, senhor, todas as barracas estão fechadas. Agora todo mundo acorda cedinho pra fazer a trilha na floresta. Vamos lá galeraaaa um dois, feijão com arroz!

Deidara: QUE?!?!?!?

(Nesse instante todos saem das barracas, preparados para a trilha. O sol nascia)

Galera toda do acampamento: 3, 4 já tá no prato! 5...6!

Tobi: EBAAAA trilha na floresta!! \o\ cincooo seeiiisss

Deidara: eu... to com sono, un... (capoft) zzzzzzzz...

Tobi: Deidara-senpai??? o. o

(Então, após tanta dificuldade, Deidara adormece na grama mesmo)

FIM!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Moral da história1: Sempre ouça seu companheiro idiota, pq mesmo sendo idiota, ele pode ter razão

Moral da história2: Não seja tão teimoso

Moral da história3: Respeite os mais velhos

Moral da história4: Seja bonzinho com as pessoas na rua

Moral da história5: Seja mais paciente

Moral da história6: Não exploda coisas

Moral da história7: Não tente nada se ñ tiver dinheiro

Moral da história8: Use camisinha

Moral da história9: Não use um rabo de cavalo pra cima, principalmente se vc for loiro

Moral da história10: E principalmente, veja bem os lugares que for entrar.

O é meio estranho, não aceita asteriscos nem emoticons, minha fic eh repleta de emoticons e infelizmente tive que tira-los senão ficava tudo torto... os asteriscos como originalmente eu havia feito tiveram que ser substituidos por parenteses.  
Espero que tenham curtido, un \o\


End file.
